Elements
by Silver Symphony
Summary: They contradict each other so much. Yet, without one another, they would crumble.


_~.~_

**Title: **_Elements_**_  
_**

**Author: **_Silver Symphony_

**Rated:** _K_

**Summary: **_They contradict each other so much. Yet, without one another, they would crumble._

_~.~_

Xemnas is nothing. Yes, he exists… to a certain extent. But he doesn't categorize himself as anything. Because he technically _shouldn't _exist. He doesn't hunger for existence, like his other colleagues. Nothingness is better… it doesn't require justification of existence.

~.~

Xigbar is the cosmos— infinite and able to distort reality at will. And the cosmos cannot be controlled nor can it be defined. It's _everywhere_. And since it's everywhere, it cannot be pinpointed nor can it be stopped.

~.~

Xaldin is wind— turbulent during the storm, but pleasant during tranquil times. Wind strikes with no prejudice and no objective; it just _exists. _Wind doesn't need emotion. It doesn't need a purpose to be. So it blows idly along, whichever way the current takes it.

~.~

Vexen is ice— frigid and bitter. What he lacks in congeniality, he compensates for with ingenuity. And his mind is undoubtedly sharp. No one disputes this. Some of his colleagues believe that it's one of the better qualities he maintained as his original self slipped into oblivion…

~.~

Lexaeus is earth—stead-fast and unyielding. Stable and solid, he perpetuates a steadiness that stops even the most waywardly member from flying too far away. And he likes being that rock. Stability is a necessity in the organization. And he strives to maintain it.

~.~

Zexion is the shape-shifter— easily adapts to any situation. He wears façades as cloaks; he immerses himself in them and buries his true self underneath. Of course, his true self was lost ages ago, and served little purpose in the corporeal world; now, he can be whomever he chooses to be, whomever that is requested of him to portray. And being many people is much better than being only one person.

~.~

Saix is the moon— veiled beneath the glow of the sun, but lustrous against the night sky. Mystery shrouds him like clouds. As peaceful the moon may be, it reveals a ferocious disposition in the tamest of creatures. And as those creatures, the moon shines a piercing light on his darker side, the bestial side that clouds and men cannot tame.

~.~

Axel is fire— scorching and fierce. Fire is wild, all-consuming. Occasionally, fire is used as an aide and as a source of power. But it destroys more than it builds. And fire cannot be truly contained. Still, they try. And sometimes, it leaves someone burned.

~.~

Demyx is water— calm until disturbed. Water soothes and refreshes those seeking its benefits, but swallows those who underestimates its terrible power.

~.~

Luxord is the trickster— slick and crafty. All or nothing is how he lives; every slight of hand and roll of the dice is the difference between failure and success. And success matters a lot among his colleagues.

~.~

Marluxia is flora— beautiful yet deadly. It's easy to spot the appeal of flowers, with their dazzling colors and enticing scents. And there lies the danger. Those who are stunned by the splendor of flowers could end up being pricked by a poisonous thorn.

~.~

Larxene is lightning— swift and brutal. She strikes with deadly precision and with such swiftness that she descends on her foes in a blink of an eye. Her words are sharp and shocking, yet she has no remorse or reluctance to say them.

~.~

Roxas is light— pure, radiant. A complete opposite of darkness. Able to disperse the darkness, but runs the risk of being submerged in it. So he tiptoes across that delicate line of overcoming the darkness and sinking into it.

~.~

Ice extinguishes fire. Fire burns flora. Flora is part of the earth. Water drowns earth. Lightning zaps water. Wind blows lightning away. Moon shines through wind. The cosmos swallow the moon. Nothingness floats through the cosmos. Nothingness deceives many. And in the pit of nothingness, darkness obliterates light.

Yet…

Without water, ice couldn't freeze. Without the moon, the water would not rise. Without the wind, fire could not burn as strongly. Without the earth, flora could not flourish. Without heat, lightning couldn't strike. Without the cosmos, nothing would exist. Without existence, deception nor craft would never take root. Without light, darkness would dominate, but without darkness, light would blind the world.

A living contradiction. And yet... they blend together harmoniously. Of course, there's little choice but to work in harmony. None can hope to survive without one another. They _need _one another. And amid the disorder that surrounds them, it's a pale light of comfort.


End file.
